


The Language of Love

by digitaldreams



Series: Leanne x Kiran Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Harps, Not Beta Read, Proposals, Singing, This is cute, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, and i thought it couldn't get any cuter before, but f/f for me bc i am lesbean, can be read as m/f or f/f, check out my first leanne short too it's cute, day of devotion, flower fields, happy valentine's day, just falling in love in a field of flowers, love me some cute herons, they've been dating for a few months now, this is so cute now that i'm listing out the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: On the Day of Devotion, they danced together to their own song.





	The Language of Love

It wasn’t long after noon when we snuck away from the base for the Order of Heroes. My fingers were wrapped around Leanne’s hand as we reached our destination. I smiled, satisfied. “Here we are,” I said, sitting down. I let the basket I had been carrying slide onto the emerald grass.

Leanne set down the basket she had brought along to the side as well. “Very pretty,” she told me, looking around. 

I couldn’t help but agree. The field was a large one I had found while out on patrol a few weeks ago. Trees surrounded the area on all sides. Flowers of every shade imaginable sprouted from the blades of grass below. Birds could constantly be heard singing regardless of where you were. Squirrels and deer darted through the barks of trees from time to time as well. It was far from any form of civilization, so to me, it was the perfect place for today’s activities. 

Leanne sat down a few feet away. She began to dig through the basket beside her. I turned to my own basket and pulled something out. I crawled towards her on my knees quietly before dropping her gift onto her head.  _“For my princess,”_ I smiled, effortlessly slipping into the ancient tongue. Leanne had taught me considerably over the past few months. While I was still learning, I was able to say enough to easily communicate with her.

Leanne gasped in surprise. I gazed upon the gift with a smile. It was a headband made of fabric flowers. I had been working on it for a few weeks and finally finished it just in time for the Day of Devotion. The festival started that night, but I wanted a bit of time alone with Leanne before then.

Leanne’s fingers brushed against the gift, her cheeks growing pink as she turned to face me.  _“Thank you,”_ she murmured. 

I pulled her into a small hug, resting my head on her shoulder. Her hands found the small of my back, making excited shivers run up my spine. She knew I liked it when she hugged me. Leanne put her head on my shoulder as my eyes shut. I couldn’t help the excited smile that crossed my lips.  _“You’re welcome.”_

Leanne pulled back a few seconds later before pulling out a silvery bracelet. She slipped it on my wrist before taking my hand in hers. “G-Gift... Devotion,” she stammered.

She gulped before changing languages. _“_ _Reyson_ _told me this is tradition in_ _Askr_ _. Every year, there is a festival where lovers pledge their love to each other,”_ Leanne said.  _“I got this for you for it.”_

 _“Thank you, Leanne. It’s beautiful.”_  I examined the bracelet a bit more. It was well-made, and that was putting it lightly. With how well it fit, I almost thought it had been made for me. 

I didn’t dwell on that long though. The birds around us were singing. I smiled.  _“I have one other gift for you.”_

Leanne tilted her head to the side slightly. I reached into my basket once again and pulled a few other things out. I set aside the smaller box containing half our meal for the afternoon. Leanne’s basket had the other half as well as the blanket we were going to set up on when we got hungry. 

Finally, I found what I had been looking for. I pushed aside a smaller box at the bottom of the basket to show a flat spherical container. I pulled the lid off it and showed what was inside. It was a golden harp I had bought a few months back, just after I started dancing with Leanne. Cordelia had offered to teach me, so I needed an instrument. 

The harp had many engravings on the sides, each one more complex than the last. I didn’t dwell on the carvings though, instead gently strumming my fingers along the strings. I searched for the note I wanted before picking it a few more times. _“I’ve been learning a song you sing a lot. It was the first one you ever sang for me.”_

Leanne’s eyes widened in recognition. I nodded with a smile in response. Leanne had sung for the first time for me late one night when we found ourselves alone in my room. I was stressed and on the brink of a panic attack, but she was able to calm me down by singing. With some research, I had learned the name of the song was the Galdr of Rebirth. I heard her humming it a lot, so I figured it would be a nice surprise for the Day of Devotion. I had learned the words and notes from listening to her. We could sing along together.

I picked a few notes on the harp and began to sing. I was planning on singing in the modern tongue while she sang in the ancient language. “Endless grief and sorrow...”

Leanne came in when she noticed what I was doing. The smile on her face was priceless.  _“Endless grief and sorrow...”_

Our voices were in harmony for the next few phrases as we finished the first verse.  _“Hearts slumbering again, stars frozen in their place, darkness envelops the land.”_

I got to my feet, still strumming the harp a little bit. Leanne reached out one hand for mine. I set it on the grass gently as we started the second verse.  _“But in the spilling of blood, a hope still glimmers dim.”_

I took Leanne’s hand in mine and spun her around. Her hair gently ruffled in the wind.  _“In a reflection in the water.”_

Our arms were outstretched, fingers barely touching. We came together again a few seconds later. One of my hands was resting on her shoulder, the other on her waist. She raised one hand to take mine off her shoulder and into her grasp. The other hand lingered on my shoulder. _“In a whisper in the wind.”_

We swayed back and forth for a moment. Her head fell to my chest delicately. I smiled to myself as we kept singing.  _“Gather your courage. It will break the bonds of night.”_

We continued to sway for a moment longer before I spun her once again.  _“Take wing, and dance upon the sky.”_

I pulled her into a dip with a smile.  _“Take wing, and dance upon the sky.”_

Leanne grinned up at me gently. I returned the gesture and pulled her towards me. I pressed a kiss onto her lips, holding her tighter when I felt her giggle in excitement. 

When we released the embrace, she was smiling wider than she ever had before. I held up a finger, asking her to wait, as I dashed to my basket. I dug through it before my fingers graced the surface of the box I had been stashing inside. I took it into my grip firmly and returned to her side. 

Leanne tilted her head as she looked at the box.  _“What is that?”_  she asked.

I stuffed it into my pocket before taking her hands.  _“Leanne, these past few months with you have been the best of my life. Each day, I fall in love with you more. You mean the world to me. I want to always make you happy. I planned today as a romantic outing, but I have a secondary purpose for it. I wanted to tell you... I...”_

My fingers went back to the box. I made sure it was facing her before dropping to knee and opening it. The gold and silver ring was on full display, making Leanne’s pale green eyes widen.  _“Will you marry me?”_

Leanne stared for a moment in stunned silence. She took a few steps forward and crouched down to my level before pulling me into an embrace. Her breath tickled at my neck as she spoke. _“Yes.”_

I pulled out the ring and slipped it onto her finger after retreating from the hug. I put the box back into my pocket before kissing her once again.  _“I love you.”_

Leanne pulled me into yet another hug.  _“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing my previous Leanne x Kiran short so much. It got a lot of positive feedback too, so when Valentine's Day came along, I decided to use this as an excuse to write Kiran and Leanne again. 
> 
> If anybody is coming here from the previous story, thank you so much for your support! If anybody is reading this first, thank you also for your support! I have my first short linked in the summary under the series name if you want to check it out. 
> 
> I really don't have much else to say here, so thank you so much for reading! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> -Digital


End file.
